random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Down on the Farm/Characters
NOTE: RNW users besides Madi Shinx and Mozart999 cannot be made into permanent characters, but can guest star for one episode. Characters who are similar to them in many ways can be added though. Madi Shinx Main article: Madi Shinx (Down on the Farm) Papa John the Second Madi Shinx's new cat, sometimes called Papaya due to Papa John being a boy's name. She is an outdoor cat and her house is next to the barn. Sometime before the series, Papa John had died and Madi had gotten another cat. Brutus A sheepdog with a short temper who sometimes screams. Madi used to be scared of his screaming, but after a while, she got used to it. He shares a rivalry with Papa John. Team Flocket A flock of sheep. Their names are Mario, Luigi, Red, Blue, Link, Zelda, Lucas, Kirby, and Mac. Their name is a pun on Team Rocket and they're all named after Nintendo characters because why the hell not? Koko A chicken who is Madi's best egg layer. Despite being a hen, she crows occasionally. Pee-wee, Herman, and Oinky Commonly referred to as the Three Little Piggies, these piglets can be cuddly critters, but they team up to cause havoc. They don't talk and communicate with oinks. Pee-wee and Herman are named after Pee-wee Herman, while Oinky is named because he says "oinky." Their appetite is so large that when they eat, they make Madi look like she's on a diet. Fred A donkey. Madi purchased him from the Horse Swap after she couldn't afford a horse. He is reluctant with being with the animals and is an introvert, spending a lot of his time in his stable. Omega A longhorn cow. She gives milk to everyone on the farm. Sometimes, she isn't careful with her horns, which can lead to destruction. Cameron A laid-back Kecleon who is Madi's next door neighbor. Cameron grows onions, ghost peppers, pumpkins, and broccoli. Cameron's moves are Recover, Camoflauge, Fake Out, and Sucker Punch. Rheneas A big-headed, reckless, idiotic Diggersby who lives across the street from Madi. He often drives round on a tractor. He is very reckless and often neglectful. He wears a cap and blue overalls which are often dirty. Rheneas' moves are Dig, Mud-Slap, Rollout, and Bounce. Duck A Ducklett who is a rookie farmer. He's grateful that Madi and her neighbors show him the ropes. Duck's moves are Water Gun, Ice Beam, Secret Power, and Swagger. Cent A greedy Murkrow. He is obsessed with money and he searches everywhere for loose change all day and all night. He plants coins in the ground thinking that they grow into money trees. Cent's moves are Thief, Fly, Drill Peck, and Whirlwind, and his ability is Insomina. Forrest A wise Drampa who lives down the street from Madi. He loves to mentor Madi and has a compassionate personality and often keeps his cool. Forrest's moves are Glare, Protect, Hyper Voice, and Helping Hand, and his ability is Sap Sipper. Wolfie An 18-year-old Sapi Chatot and a minor character in the series. They are a good friend of Madi Shinx and lives on a separate farm, but will occasionally come to visit Madi. They have a garden, a chicken coop, a rabbit farm, horses, several Wooloo, and a Yamper that guards them. Wolfie Jr. Wolfie Jr. is Wolfie's pet Eevee. He does not fight and is merely just a pet. He looks like a regular Eevee except his tail is solid white. Category:Down on the Farm